roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ
Personality Ambitious, cooperative, and generous. Mavis tends to be soft-spoken and wishes the best for those around her. Her timid behaviour is only the surface of the more complex and confusing person that she has become. She often is seen suffering silently: agreeing with the majority (even if it's wrong) or lying to keep someone's feelings from getting hurt. Mavis is extremely emotional and wants to keep everybody happy and please (even if that's an unrealistic goal that she cannot achieve). Mavis tries her best to accomplish not only her dreams but to encourage others to reach for the stars. Anytime the DJ cannot achieve this goal of helping other and boosting them up, she considered herself as a failure or disappointment. All of Mavis's motivation and determination will slightly increase (depending on how hopeless or promising the situation is). Of course, she's still the type of warrior willing to fight for someone's happiness or peace. When it comes to conflict of any sort, Mavis will always look towards the more peaceful and calm resolutions. The last thing she would want is to cause harm. Of course, when it comes to angering the woman her reactions will be rather different. The once soft-spoken lady will become more malice and revengeful. Backstory Childhood was never the way Mavis wanted it to be. It was a cold and unreal reality the young girl had to live. Her parents weren't as bad as some parents but at the same time, they weren't the most perfect parents. Mavis grew up in a rather wealthy and traditional family that sought out to keep their culture and way of life. Being born in a new era and starting up a new generation of her musical family, Mavis saw things beyond the traditional classical piano and ancient instruments that people have forgotten the names of. As Mavis spent the days inside learning the way of family history and the piano, the child missed out on normal things that a child her age would be doing; such as, playing outside with friends, going to a public school or even more importantly, making mistakes. "Why can't I go outside, Mother?" Asked a small child no older than the age of 9. Her hair seemed to be an unusual tint of white, signs of stress and anxiety washed over the roots of the girl's locks. A sterner and older woman looked down at the youthful child with her cold callous eyes. The woman's clothing was rather extravagant and exotic. The headpiece hid back at the old age that her very own hair been through. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as a small smile crept on the wrinkled face. "You see, dear Mavis, this has been the family traditions for ages. One cannot just simply break the ancient traditions we've been holding on for so long." The wrinkled woman rested her hands at her lap as she straightens up in the chair next to the piano. "Sit up as you play the piano, dear. You don't want to suffer from a slouched back in your later years. It will stun your true potential height and growth." The words that her mother spoke passed right through her ears. Mavis did want to keep the family traditions alive, but she did not want to go through the same "torture" that her mother and family have been through. The thought of entertaining people with old songs with no titles bore the child. Mavis smiled as she accepted the future that her mother had plotted out for her. "I will forge out my own path. You may guide me, but you won't be able to control the outcome that will happen." Mavis thought as she moved her fingers towards the keys once again. A few years later, Mavis began to keep going outside and explore the pop culture that the world had to give to the teenager. The idea of becoming a pop star or DJ had fascinated her. The new tone and beat to the exotic rhymic spoke and called out to her whenever she listened to it. Mavis was determined to master the skills of the more modern music style behind her mother's back. By day, Mavis is a traditional musician that guards her family's history in music, but by night, Mavis is an underground DJ known by some. Everything was fun and games until her mother found the hidden room where Mavis kept her DJ and casual wear. Anger washed over her face as she confronted the girl about her belongings. The teenager was unsure how to reply to the angered Mother. She couldn't get out any words and just stood there, watching the woman ruin all her hard work and equipment. Unsure how to respond to the woman, Mavis grabbed the only thing that was untouched: her keyboard, and left the home. Now, the wandering musician travels the streets alone playing tunes where ever she steps. Her soft melodies fill the silent night as the days passes on from the fight with her mother. Mavis still continues her job as an underground DJ, which allows a source of income and survival for her new solo life. She doesn't regret leaving her mother but wishes she had left the woman much sooner. Resources $500 weekly. A cheap (rather crappy) apartment. Equipment and Weaponry Keyboard and Twin Blades Specialisations Mavis is skilled with playing any musical instrument (her strongest is the piano and flute), she has skills in swordsmanship and martial arts. She is also able to do basic housework such as; cleaning, sewing and laundry. Mavis also has a small thing for singing. Quirk Type Emitter. DROP THE BEAT Mavis's audience comes to listen to listen to the DJ for not only the beats but for the effect her music gives off. Those that pay for front row seats often comment about a strange feeling it bites at their quirk. They often state how they feel more powerful and boosted, but it might just be the tunes that Mavis produces. She's able to manipulate the effects her music produces. Depending on the melody (the tempo, meter and articulation) it gives off a different effect to those who stay in her range (5 meters). Mavis's music buffs up to those within her range: this means their healing regenerative properties can be increased, movement speed, or even the amount of damage their quirks can now deal. In order to change from each track, it takes 1 turn and 5% of her batteries (Mavis cannot have multiple tracks/effects at once). *She cannot stack the buffs (if someone is receiving a healing buff they cannot get power up buff until the previous buff ends and vice versa). Mavis's quirk relies heavily on her electronic keyboard/launchpad. At the start of the RP the device has 100%, but during each turn, 5% is regained to keep the device running. If it hits 0%, it will take 2 turns to power back on and will start at 5% battery (Mavis's keyboard is able to regain batteries due towards its solar panels; if she's fighting in the dark, her battery regain is only 2% each turn and will take 4 turns to turn on once again). GREEN MEANS GO! This allows Mavis to speed up her listeners' regenerative properties/abilities. If she only has one listener it will take 3 turns to heal them back up at a stable state 5% of her batteries, for every person added to the regenerative effect it's +2 turns (it takes to recover to a stable state) and -10% of her batteries. Ex} Person A || -5%, B|| -10%, C || -20% ETC.. POWER-UP! This allows Mavis to increase her listeners' quirk damage, giving them a period of bursty buffs and reduced cooldowns. Once leaving Mavis's range of music, the buff can last another 2 turns before wearing off. Once Mavis has buffed the person up, she cannot re-buff them again until 4 turns pass. If her listeners' stay within Mavis's range the buff lasts until her keyboard reaches 0% or when she turns it off. It costs 25% per turn to keep the buff goingper person. ATTACK DAMAGE: +5 kN MOVEMENT SPEED: +10 MPH CDR: -1 Turn EX) TURN 1-25%:: Person A +buffs, Person B +buffs TURN 2-25%:: Person A +buffs, Person B +buffs END TURN. (TOTAL % used: 56) Weakness Mavis is only limited to electronic instruments to cause this effects to happen: this means she's limited to her launchpad or keyboard. Once, the batteries hit 0% Mavis is completely quirkless until it powers up once again. Spilling water on the keyboard or damaging it will half all the stats and effects, and will only let Mavis charge up to 50% max until she gets it fixed, and each buff cost will be doubled. In order to determine who is an ally, Mavis must come into physical contact with the target(s) whether it's via touch, punch, kick (etc..). The effects restart every roleplay. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues